Arctic Reaper
by Empyrean Asura
Summary: First off, I won't follow canon most likely, second off, it is because i haven't watched it. What if on the little trip to the forest of yang and ruby, they didn't reach the hut, what if they brought along a kid faunus Will they be met with a swift death or the coming of another reaper? OCX ? (Weiss or Ruby maybe harem)
1. Meet the Family

**Warning i haven't watched RWBY. I just read some fics mostly gamer fics so i have severely limited knowledge...Just doing this as a time passer. Will rewrite once I've watched rwby.**

 _ **Crimson Meets Icy Blue**_

"I reallyyyy don't think this is a good idea we will get scolded for this later!" The voice came from a girl about the same age as me. Silver eyes, Black hair becoming red at it's tips...

"Oh come on rubes! we'll be fine. Besides i am gonna protect you!" Hmm this voice came from the one besides her, a year or two older than me. Bright blond hair as well as lilac?-hmm purple? well whatever just pretty eyes.

'Now why would the younger one- i believe was called rubes, pet name i suppose. Would be worried, Granted going to a forest unsupervised is enough to get you in trouble.'

"Hey!" "Hmn?" "Yes you, Cute kid with silver hair and Fluffy ears!"

'... is she for real?' "Yes? anything i can help with?" i suppose playing nice can be a thing i can do.

"Yeah a question as well." "shoot." "What would you be doing here?" Aaaah well i suppose it would be weird seeing a 6 year old faunus here.

"Well i am doing my training." "Oh? What for? wouldn't your parents be worried?"

"Nothing to worry about they've been dead for as long as i can remember. I live in the orphanage. I am training so if i can get a chance i would do my best to get into a combat school."

"Sorry for asking.." Well atleast the blonde looked a little sorry asking that.

"Wait why do you want to go to a combat school?"

"Simple, Money either as a hunter, military, maybe even underground." A smirk made it's way onto my face.

"Eh? Why would you want to go underground?" Oh the silver-eyed girl spoke.

"Eeh you'll find out soon enough."

"Anyways! would you like to come?" "No." "Please?"

"No- ah!" "Okay! Forwards!" Damn blondes.

 ** _Line Break_**

Huh. so now we are walking in the forest... 3 children and no adults. what could possibly go wrong...

"AAH!"

Goddamnit that made me jump.

"What is it? You scared me"

"I realized we don't actually know each other. even names."

"Ciel" I swear i saw a sweat drop on their faces.

"Uhhh is that all?" "Yes."

"... Well I'm Yang Xiao Long and thats my half sister Ruby Rose."

So they are related huh? But why is her sister' surname rose?

"Why do you guys have different surnames?" "Ah well... I don't actually know. Maybe it's because Rubes is like a copy of our mom Summer Rose"

...That is shitty logic.

 ** _Line Break_**

This is pretty tiring, I know we are in a dangerous forest. But i don't think anything-?!

"YANG! RUN! TRUST ME ON THIS!"I don't care about raising my voice, i felt it. Multiple malicious things are heading our way, Are those grimm?!

"WHAT?! What do you mean run?" Ok she is looking at me as if im crazy if i had to guess.

" **I FELT IT!** Multiple evil presences coming our way!"

Now she is looking weirdly at me. Well at least she's started running. Have i mentioned rubes? she is fucking asleep in a wagon that yang brought. Well she is waking up now either cause of my screams or her wagon becoming uncomfortable.

"mn- Yang what's going on?" "For fucks sakes RUBY! Wake up! We need to run and fast!"

 ** _Meanwhile_** _A few minutes ago..._ "Damnit where are the game kids." A tall figure with black short spiky hair,eyes, And a bit of a beard.

"Shit it seems like the grimm are running down that road. I need to hurry" just as quickly as the figure came, it disappeared.

 ** _Present_**

 _Here we are in the-_ WORST DAY OF OUR LIVES WITH NO WAY OF KNOWING WHEN WE MIGHT DIE CAUSE THE GRIMMS JUST KEEP ON COMING!  
OH GOD I'VE HEARD OF GRIMMS BUT THIS IS JUST DOWNRIGHT TERRIFYING THOSE GLOWING RED EYES THAT GLOW IN THE NIGHT IS JUST FUCKING SCARY.

"YANG! I TOLD YOU IT WAS A BAD IDEA!" "HEY RUBES EVER HEARD OF FREEDOM OF CHOICE? YOU CAME ALONG ANYWAY." Ahhh, the two sisters are arguing while running, they should've instead optimized their breathing as to not to tire themselves. Oh well _Freedom of choice_ Right?...

"STOP RUNNING EVERYONE WE CAN'T HOPE TO OUT RUN THESE BIPEDAL FREAKS. WE MIGHT AS WELL TRY AND STALL TIME HOPE FOR HELP TO COME." I Screamed as i realized the hopelessness of our situation. I Felt Cold, Helpless, Freezing. Common words to describe how it feels like to die, It hasn't happened yet but i feel it.

The Grimm pounced on ruby, yang pushed her away but now she is in the red. I felt despair i felt so helpless, i can't prevent my death, i can't save them, i-i feel so weak. I WANT TO SAVE HER. I WANT TO BE ABLE TO DO SOMETHING. TO NOT BE POWERLESS.

Then i felt something change, I felt something inside of me, giving me warmth, but it was cold. the cold i felt is gone, in place all i feel of it is warmth. i feel, no I KNOW i can save her. I just need to command the coldness, the darkness, i just need to control it.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" I Screamed as put my palm in front of me, then a wall of ice manifested in front of yang, it served as a shield to keep her away from harm, Normal ice wouldn't do anything to impede grimm, but i knew my ice was special. it was like the ice of ancient glaciers. NO it was Better than that.

"WHAT!?" Yang shouted in surprise seeing the wall of ice erupt, then she looked at me, and she froze for a second, she literally froze when she saw my face. Something changed inside of me, Did it affect me? what do i look like? NO! I will think about the change later.

"DIE SCUM!" I yelled in rage towards the grimm i thought about killing them, skewering them like how they would've done to us, then snow flakes manifested, beautiful snow flakes, but i knew they can be much more, they were made with my power, the ice so hard they surpass ancient glaciers, i willed them to skewer the enemy. then they spun and shot towards the several grimm.

The snow flakes devastated the grimms they got cut in so many places, the black smoke making those freaks were pouring out, at the second barrage they fell dead. i was surprisingly still strong, if you can call it that, i expended some energy but not enough to make me helpless. i was feeling the changes inside of me, Coldness is now my warmth, normal heat doesn't do anything to me, so i am not gonna melt, heh. but there is this other power, the power that was leaking, the power that allowed me to sense the grimm ahead of time, the power was dark, but not evil like the grimm.

My thoughts got cut since i sensed a strong presence hidden just behind the tall bushes, normally i would panic, but i sense no malicious intent from the presence.

"Come out!" i yelled towards the person beyond those bushes.

"Heh, a kid found me, i'm getting rusty." The figure that came out has graying black, spiky hair, dull red eyes, and slight stubble along his jawline. he looked at me in interest, as well as traces of appreciation.

""Uncle Qrow!"" Ruby and Yang said together, huh, well now i know who that guy is.

"Are you girls alright?" "Don't you have eyes?" i gave a snide comment.

"We're alright uncle Qrow" Said ruby, "Yeah, Ciel saved us." yang followed up, "Yeah! Ciel used those cool ice he created!" hyperactive huh.

"Don't be like that kid, was just making sure, by the way who are you?" "Ciel, no surname, Orphan, Age 6." I gave a curt reply.

He seemed to think about something before shaking it off. He looked at the three of us specifically our the state of our clothing, our clothing got cut, torn, dirtied during our little _a_ _dventure._

"Well, Ciel was it?, would you like to come to our home? to thank you for saving my nieces." At this point i honestly didn't care, the adrenaline is gone, so despite having enough energy to stand and walk, i feel like collapsing. "Do whatever you want..." Then i fainted.

 ** _Line Break_**

The 3 of them just stared at the collapsed form of ciel. he just fainted so abruptly...

"Well that just happened... we better bring him back, i'll carry him come on..." Qrow said, Ruby and Yang wordlessly followed, still a little bewildered, he was fine one moment then collapsed abruptly.

* * *

"Qrow, you are telling me this boy awakened what seems to be his semblance yet his aura is still locked for some reason and he beat a small pack of Beowolves?"

A tall blonde man with blue eyes asked Qrow.

"Taiyang, yes that is what i said, and you can feel it yourself, he doesn't have aura. and his semblance must have something to do with him blacking out and his body changing."

Indeed Ciel was currently asleep in the house of Taiyang Xiao Long, Yang and Ruby's dad. The changes they spoke about was his already white skin become even paler than before, it would normally look unhealthy but for some reason Ciel didn't stand out as unhealthy. His silver hair darkened by a few shades and his ears took on some black accents. aside from that, his body structure changed a little, it was now better, stronger, faster.

"Dad, Uncle Qrow, will Ciel be alright?" Ruby asked a little downcast seemingly upset at herself that because of her powerlessness that Ciel was Unconscious. Yang was the same but she hid it better, and Taiyang can swear she saw some red on her cheeks when she gazed on Ciel's sleeping form.

"DON'T STEAL MY COOKIES!" Ciel suddenly shot up surprising everyone in the room that surprised got added with bewilderment when they realized what he said. Though Ruby seemed to hold more appreciation towards him now...

 _ **Line Break**_

They now sat in the living room, the long sofa was taken by Ruby,Ciel,Yang, with Ciel in between them. the both of them noticed the more pronounced change in his appearance. his Bright silver hair was now like a metallic silver. His Deep blue eyes that became Icy blue witnessed by yang in his fight was now even more pronounced, it was as if you were looking in a freezing abyss when you saw his eyes, but despite that she- they weren't afraid, because despite that the potential malice the eyes could give weren't directed at them, they were appreciating his appearance He truly looked like an exquisite sculpture.

The change affected his body, now he looked a year older than he was, his hair became longer _(imagine L Lawliet's hair slightly longer and metallic silver, i haven't decided on his hairstyle yet so for now that will be it.)_ Aside from that his body became noticeably more muscular, and his features became more defined as if sculpted from marble.

"So" Taiyang spoke first. "How did you manifest and manipulate ice to kill grimm? as witnessed by Qrow here." he eyed Ciel as if wanting to spot deception.

"Well,i just could you know? it felt like something was unlocked inside of me, then i could control ice as easy as breathing..." Ciel answered as if unaffected by the planted gaze of Taiyang.

"Well i think that is your semblance, but you are a special case, normally people unlock their aura's in a life or death situation of they are talented and they need to discover their semblance theirselves, but you, you unlocked your semblance yet your aura remains locked. you said you can control your ice easily that means your semblance doesn't take too much energy, imagine what it could do when augmented with your aura?" I immediately thought about what Qrow said, if Aura is what people need to become hunters. How much stronger would he become? he knows he became atleast 2 times stronger. he doesn't know what happened but he noticed he was taller, his hair is now longer and all and he sees that it darkened a bit.

"Well i would become stronger overall if i did. So why are you asking?" "Well we can unlock it for you, but we also have an offer, you can decline it of course but at least consider it." "Let me hear the offer first."

"Well we want to adopt you." Taiyang spoke seriously.

"Hmm. Aside from honor for having a future strong hunter you wouldn't get anything else, What is your intentions?" I didn't accept immediately, i am a smart child i know that, i learned how to read and write because i made a good impression on the librarian, when i learned how to read i read a lot of books, history, and other things she allowed me to access, i know for a fact most humans always have ambitions, and something too good to be true might be false.

"Well aren't you a smart child? Simply put i want you to protect my daughters, because we will nurture your talent, this is also a means to protect you. Aside from that nothing else, you at least trust ruby and yang don't you?" Taiyang spoke seriously at first then it became good humor by the end.

"I accept."

 ** _Chapter End._**

 **Well i skipped over details such as clothes cause i honestly don't care about it, most readers have probably watched RWBY so you guys can imagine, i'll describe Ciel's clothes the best as i can cause i suck at describing stuff. BTW not serious writing, most of the time i will do this on my phone so lots of grammatical errors, I apologize in advance for that.**

 **Well some of you may be thinking why i would write a RWBY story if i haven't watched the series, Answer is simple.**

 **Good playground. For me this is a good playground of ideas, Semblances weren't really explained in any fics I've read, so i thought. "Hey, lets put an overpowered semblance in here and lets go from there"**

 **I might do a DxD fic in the near future, but I've honestly stopped watching it only ending season 2 as for reading i didn't do that. but if you think about it DxD is a bigger playground. I already have an OC for DxD a little different from Ciel as well as a different power. I plan to at least reach 100k word count on this fic. But yeah peace out. and please try not to flame me.**


	2. Time Flies

**Time Flies**

This has been going well for me these past few years, I've been training and studying about different topics related to hunting grimm or combat in general. Of course that didn't mean ignored my studies academically, well another nifty thing about my _acclimation_ to my semblance, it also affected my brain somewhat. I am now very calm, it is hard to make me flustered or anything, well that and i was already sorta indifferent back then made it even more so. I still have emotions mind you, i can just choose to ignore it.

My training has been mostly accompanied with yang, by training i mean beating my body into the ground using whatever means necessary, when i noticed i was wasting time too much time for my liking doing hundreds of reps, i asked Dad, Taiyang, if i would be ok to use weights. he told me that because of my body being more mature than i actually am, and having some sort of differences compared to the norm, i was able to safely train using weights by 8. Of course Yang pouted, and called me a cheat.

Well i sorta am, but she is now physically stronger than me, Taiyang mentioned something like

 _'your semblance can affect you in some way, for example a semblance of someone is for his/her skin to become as hard as iron, well even in default mode without their aura they are more durable than most people'_

Well yang is literally getting stronger the more damage she takes, so i don't know how that stacks up. It may also be because i focused on dexterity and agility on my body. i didn't want bulky muscles. and my semblance doesn't give me a physical advantage. like ruby who is naturally fast. well i could be fast if i used my shadow that acts similar to a buffing mechanism, i can also conjure weapons and use it to attack, but i like using my ice for that, so people won't know the extent of my power.

A thing i neglected was weapons. i focused on martial arts the discipline is useful sure, but i did it as a means to 'move' also muscle memory, and as expected i focused on a more evasive and speed based martial arts. apparently because it is so hard, everyone once past a certain mile stone called their set a different name, because this is based on a book, and everyone comprehends thus practicing this differently, resulting in some small or big variations. so yeah ancient martial arts that is super effective but very hard to train. I call my arts the Fierce blizzard, i focus on using my ice to make short sharp spikes in my palms, fists, or fingers, and... ice skating, sounds lame i know but i can give myself a geographical advantage anytime, plus i am really good at it, i can actually beat ruby in a contest of dexterity in my ice field. trash name sorry...

Well aside from that home schooling was kinda ok, Yang and Ruby are not exactly dumb either so we just did assignments then whatever the hell we wanted. I really like living with i thought Dad wanted to adopt me so his daughters have a reliable bodyguard, but he's been nice to me treating me as if i really am his son. now my name is officially Ciel Rose...

 _ **Flashback**_

When i accepted the offer to adopt me a new problem emerged, my last name... Well me,dad, and uncle Qrow didn't really care, it was only Yang and Ruby.

"Dad, then he should take the Xiao Long name! I mean Ciel Xiao Long seems so cool! Ciel the Little Dragon!" Yang shot up excitedly, well why tho, i mean only a surname.

"NO! Ciel Rose sounds better! Look at him he is sooooo~ Cute!" Ruby countered. okay i got a little red from that comment, Hey! Calm doesn't equate to ability to talk to girls!

from there they started to bicker.

"Why are you two arguing when this is about my name?" ""STAY OUT OF THIS!"" "Roger..." I tried to interfere, keyword, TRIED.

"Girls, how abou-""NO!"" okay..." yep Dad also tried... uncle Qrow? well...

Sipping on some booze he looked at me. "You expect me to interfere in a cat fight? ha, a newbie." okay he is kind off a jackass...

"OKAY! YANG! RUBY! THIS IS MY NAME! AND HONESTLY I DON'T CARE SO HOW ABOUT YOU TWO SETTLE ON A GAME OF ROCK-PAPER-SCISSORS?" I wasn't really angry, just a little annoyed so i rasied my voice...

 _ **Flashback End.**_

Well Ruby won so i guess Rose huh.

Either way enough reminiscing about my past years. i got another problem to deal with...

"Yang! Ciel looks better with silver-ish blue!" Ruby argued against yang, hmm what's happening you ask? well we went clothes shopping and i expressed some want for new clothes, well here we are.

"Yes that is the case most of the time, but look at this design here, it compliments him and his style perfectly! and his wardrobe is full of silver,blue, and black colors!" And yang is arguing a yellow hoodie with some tribal like designs suits me... i think she is trolling rubes, judging by that look in her eyes...

"Guys i'll just take both..."

Okay now i am a scarecrow of shopping bags...

 _ **Line Break**_

"Ahh there is now place like home, after all it's so _homey_ Right~?" Oh the puns are terrible yang, yang is nice and very confident and sunny girl, but she likes to tease guys, no she isn't 'Easy' or anything she just likes teasing people... and oh boy with her body,face,literal aura, she easily teases boys. i am included sometimes, i asked her why since i am hard to get flustered her answer flustered me right then and there.

 _"well you are so cute! 20/10, so seeing you flustered is a reward for me!" i flushed so red when she said that, she mumbled something but i'm not sure..._

Ruby is well, Ruby, addicted to cookies like me? check. can't control herself 90% of the time? check. hella cute? check. socially awkward? check.

Well that's that.

""We're home!"" I have to be honest why do they need to yell that out so loudly... hm?

"Arf! Arf!" "Zwei!" A black and white blur shot towards ruby. "aww zwei, were you lonely?" Said blur is Zwei, the dog taiyang bought for ruby when we turned 12 which was just recently, me and rubes are going to go to a place called signal, we would have gone this year but we didn't for 12 year-olds there is something called preparatory hunter/huntress training, its for people who had no chance to learn how to be hunters, so this is how we get civilian born hunters/huntresses.

Well said enrollment is next week so we honestly don't have to wait for much longer, in this year Ruby started to really train. we thought her basic hand to hand combat, at least i did, yang has no formal style, taiyang said we need to forge our own paths, and Qrow? well he is a drunk.

I also helped her train physically for the maximum gains and least amount of effort, she is now about 20% as fit as me, what? no she didn't start and did this for a year she's been barely doing this for 5 months, and sometimes she would slack off. but she is fast, oh boy when not using her semblance she can get as fast as me at 50-60% so yeah she's got that going for her.

 ** _Chapter End._**

 **Found no thingy that says for how long hunters train before big schools like beacon, so i assumed 4 years, and ruby went 2 years early, so she was 15 at the start, so yeah i put 13 as the average age to start. in signal. i do some small research but not a lot honestly i don't watch anime anymore i just read fanfics and other webnovels.**

 **i'll try to make chapters longer, but not longer than necessary...**

 **Peace out.**


	3. Signal Begins!

**_Signal Begins!_**

"Well are you two ready?" "yeah!" "I don't know dad, do i have my bag with a few notepads? yep, am i in a uniform? nope. it isn't required..."

You can tell who's who in the family this fine morning. HEY I AM NOT A MORNING PERSON! _(AT: i am basing some stuff of his on my personality. calmness is one, tho his is very exaggerated.)_

"Oh don't be an ice prince, that just make fan-girls even more persistent!" A sunny voice rang out making breaking me from my musing. wait..

"wait what?! Fan-girls?!?!?! I've never even taken a step into the corridors of signal yet I've already got fan-girls?!" now that i think about it, its a bit jerky that if you also plan to go to signal you can't watch your older sibling in the exam...

"hehe... i may have shown your pictures and some videos of you to my class, heehe.." Yang laughed sheepishly after dropping that bomb. I.Dont't.Like Fan-girls... one of the main reasons i rarely went to the park with yang and ruby... _shudders_

"Oh don't be like that _'sun'_ look on the _bright side._ Men would kill to be that _hot_ i mean you need to have noticed how you compare to normal men by now." Dad said while wagging his brows on each pun. God, i am glad ruby didn't get their sense of humour...

Dad isn't bland or anything but what he said is true... i am in a whole new league of handsome. not trying to stroke my ego but that change of my body literally tried to perfect nearly everything. okay maybe it did perfect my physical aspect...

"I know right, Ciel just doesn't want to admit it. i know for a fact he knows it himself" replied yang while shaking her head. while ruby is _*looks at ruby*_... is nodding sagely...

"ugh, my head... come on lets go-hrgh!" Qrow showed up with a hangover and he suddenly gagged, and ran towards the bathroom. Okay then Dad seemed amused, while Ruby and Yang are a little shocked. Uncle Qrow rarely gets that drunk.

"Huh, well onwards to your new wonderful school!" Dad literally 'huh'-ed and thats it, he is even still cheery. I mean i know they've been friends for a long time, but still...

""Aye aye!"" well Ruby and Yang snapped out of it, and responded happily wait. Why'd Yang respond? she already attends signal...

 ** _Line Break._**

Welcome to Signal!

Nice sign. i am currently ignoring the heated looks of some hormonal teenage girls. while being unfazed by the jealous, or deatg gazes of horny teenage boys, AKA a whole freaking lot...

"Welcome to Signal! a place where aspiring hunters and huntresses learn and hones their skills! We strive to hone you young people so by the time you go to beacon or some other school to officially become hunters/huntresses you will fit right in an maybe even excel!" Dad said loudy, he did that intentionally to make the other wannabes fired up i guess...

"Now run along, you need to go the the examinations go to the arena, it's where duels and class combat training takes place." Dad shooed us off. But Ruby has stary eyes. "They have a arena?!" _sigh_ i just had a deadpan expression. "It is on the scroll Ruby..." "hehe.." she had the decency to look away.

Where the hells Yang? oh shit. This is probably one of her _'Get Ruby and Ciel more socially active!!_ so she left us two alone... oh god. i see them approaching.

2 girls close friends by the looks of it, quite cute as well one has blue shoulder length hair with the so called _'hime cut'_ as well as black eyes. she dressed in the uniform of signal a white skirt with blue accents that girls had the option to choose length she has them a little above the knee, her blazer is the same color for the most part it looked plain except the emblem 2 eagle like figures one perched upon something while the smaller one taking flight. she is also wearing dark blue eye glasses. _(similar to glynda goodwitch's but a little thicker_ and she has this strict vibe to her...

The one next to her similarly is in a uniform except with armor her skirt is shorter but is modified to act the same as faulds except more malleable aka movable in _(Faulds armor is worn beneath the bread plate to protect the waist etc)_

as well as greaves that has what i assume to be tanned leather to on the knee part but is covered with just enough to be not too much to restraint to movement, it is connected to some thigh guards of hers. (I am just making up thigh guards just think greaves plus armor on thighs connected by leather and malleable plates so no movement restrictions.)

she also has a breastplate and thin arm guards all the way to her shoulder.

she herself has long blond hair, green eyes.

they are approximately 5'2 and 5'4 pretty average heights.

"Hey!" the blonde one called out raising her hands to wave at us, we replied with a wave of our own with Ruby chirping _Hello~_

"Would you know what the test is exactly? We couldn't help but notice that the blonde man was staff here and that you two were close with him." the blue haired one asked.

"His adopted son and daughter to be precise" i said pointing to myself and Ruby.

This perked their interests judging by the way their eyebrows rose a little.

"I'm Ruby! Ruby Rose, He's Ciel Rose. Nice to meet you two!" Ruby said happily albeit a little nervously.

"And to answer your question, no we do not know as you might have known younger siblings couldn't watch the exams of older siblings. but since arena it is either a physical examination or combat test." i finished with a small smile, glad to know they didn't approach for my looks and instead for information that will help them.

They flushed a little and the blonde one spoke up while the other was calming down. "T-thanks, My names Lux, she's Rain nice to meet you Ciel, Ruby."

"Not a problem i appreciate the fact that you searched for more information on a vague subject, Anyway want to head there together? we might as well." i asked them to come with us cause why not? Ruby agrees.

"Yeah! so it's less boring! Since Ciel over there can be an ice prince sometimes." that comment made my cheek twitch...

but since it made our new friends laugh I'll let it pass so we walked while chatting away, we were getting alot of glances. To the untrained eyes it seemed like a group of good looking friends, But to someone with training would notice that the four of us can easily switch to combat, the one with the sloppiest guard is Ruby.

 _'So these girls have trained some kind of hand-to-hand technique or movement oriented one. interesting indeed. it seems like these two are not wannabes'_

 ** _Line Break_**

We've arrived at the arena and i noticed only a few had decent forms the rest were either thrashy or no form at all, oh well i shouldn't judge. wait what's that? hmm, weapon racks, swords,spears,maces,hammers, etc hell there are even bows and whips.

The last two aren't particularly popular since you needed to have some serious talent in them to be useful so most settle for guns to distract enemies. But make no mistake a formidable bow user is several times more troublesome than a gun user, it just requires precise aura control talent and combat sense. whips are the same but they focus more on distractions and restraining compared to the bow.

"Thank you for coming now let's begin the combat test" a teachers voice came from the speakers.

"when i say your names would you please go down into the arena these will be 2v2 matches"

"Lux Argent and Rain Nyx vs Rhyan Gray and Reinhart Gray come down to the arena.

Okay this will be a match that will end if we call it you surrender or your aura drops to 50% you are automatically out. the purpose of this is to judge your combat skills, feel free to pick a weapon to use. Now are there any questions?" I was about to ask something but Rain beat me to it.

"Sir why only 50%? i know this is to judge our combat but why are you making us save aura. Aura is just as much of a weapon? Or is it because we are going to have more matches?" Ah Rain is clever, i like that she'll be a nice team mate.

"Indeed Ms.Nyx impressive analytical skills. information is very important for hunters and huntresses because wrong info can easily get people killed." That's true, I've read a book like that it compiled the near death encounters of various hunters. A common thing is wrong or lack of information that lead to them almost dying some getting crippling injuries. my thoughts where cut short when the match started.

"Begin!"

I noticed Lux took a standard long sword and hesitate a little between a targe and kite shield in the end she took the kite shield. she got into a defense oriented stance like standard knights would her stance while relaxed had very little flaws in defence, of course with high enough physical prowess or even augmented prowess with aura you can easily overpower her.

Rain on the other hand she took two daggers and headed towards the bows which got raised eyebrows from teacher's and hunters present and some from students of course there were those that mocked her or just snickered.

she took some recurve bows and some long bows testing their draw weights she in the end chose a recurve bow probably because what she practices is a mix of both. as she had proficiency with both bows.

The gray brothers on the other hand are muscle heads. Rhyan chose a great sword that i can clearly see he has some trouble with. Reinhart took a warhammer and a fucking buckler...???

 ** _Pov Change Lux_**

As me and my best friend chose our weapons i saw Ciel observering us, yes other people were as well but his eyes are so unique even in this multicoloured world.

I couldn't help but think about him a little he is a polite kind gentleman that has a sense of humour and he doesn't act like a pervert like basically all boys our age, i was surprised to hear he was also 13 since he is tall 5'7 i didn't care that he's a faunus since my family has a saying of

"Don't judge a person by his appearance or the doing of his kind but judge him based off the person within and the choices he makes"

My father always told me that everyonr has some sort of _'mask'_ they wear and only open up to their close friends. But he is different he was wearing a mask but i never once detected any malicious intent from him, boys my age i sometimes feel some intent perverted in nature but from him i felt genuine curiosity and when he found out we wanted information he had a happy aura around him for a few moments. my family has been knights for so long and we developed a 'sub - semblance' where we can feel the intent of someone, we had a tradition to swear our allegiance or our all to people we will follow or love. Now it doesn't happen very often but still happens rarely.

I noticed he was appraising me and my choices. eventually he nodded and seemed to think for a moment. as if he noticed slight akwardness with my shield.

he even didn't judge Rain going to the bow section. he merely looked curious and he was observing her from start to finish from picking bows and arrows to even a few test shots.

he nodded happily as if a plan formed in his mind. but it was strange i still felt no malicious intent from him instead now it had a bit of what my parents have. confidence towards me.

As we were getting ready i noticed Rhyan having some discomfort and Rienhart's weird choices. inwardly chuckling he Reinhart probably picked that for arrows from Rain.

As the system to monitor our aura counted down he taunted me.

"I noticed the silver haired faunus eyeing you and you glancing at him a few times, could it be your into that freak?" he asked chuckling

"He is not a freak. If anything he is the epitome of a gentleman, Unlike you two." I said with a mocking tone in the last part. all i got from them were laughs.

"Oh come on, don't be like that, I'll give you the honor of being my girlfriend. Your quite pretty after all especially so in the future. you should be honored we will become famous as the Grey hunters!" He stated arrogantly with his brother nodding from behind him.

"As if two muscle heads who can't handle weapons will be able to make a name for yourselves." Rain mocked back.

He was about to speak but got interrupted by a loud.

 **"Begin!"**

I took a defensive stance since they were charging to me. i noted that Rain was wearing down Reinhart so once Rhyan got close enough i delivered a quick slash towards his midsection, unfortunately tho fast is not quite strong only bringing him down by 15% a midsection is a key area so i guess that's alot.

I took a glance at Reinhart and saw that he is down by 20% and noticed as well that Rain was running out of arrows. She generally kept the last ten and engage in physical combat unless she needs 10 aura enchanted arrows.

I looked back at Rhyan and he fucking threw sand at my eyes. i got blinded for a second before a powerful force hit me from my flank before i lost 30% of my aura.

 ** _Pov Change Ciel_**

That was arrogant looking away like that. and definitely an underhanded tactic by Rhyan, Ruby seemed worried while the teacher merely asked who is likely to win i decided to answer.

" It is safe to assume that Rain is capable of reinforcing her arrows so she kept 10 as spare and it is clear she is no stranger to daggers And while Lux got hit for 30%. 1,2,3 "AAAH" See. Rhyan got distracted so he got a aura reinforced arrow to the shoulder so he's out."

 **"Rhyan Grey Aura below 50% Disqualified."**

"Now they only need to take down Reinhart"

The teacher and some hunters and upper students who heared me nodded appreciatively. while my batch that is trying out looked at me in shock or jealously and of course some hate.

"Tsk, an animal getting so full of himself."

A boy growled.

"Atleast I'm filled with knowledge not shit."

That got some 'Oohs' and some 'Burn!'s around the arena since we both spoke loudly he became red faced and angry...

i ignored him and went back to watching Lux and Rain I've got to say they are pretty damn talented, quite cute as well.

I noticed that Rain seemed to be practicing a movement technique judging by her stance. maybe it's got an auxiliary art with daggers or is just a complete manual with bow techniques.

Lux on the other hand is proficient with sword and shield she's got decent strength. And unlike the Grey brothers with all brawn she's brawn and brain. But it seemed she is a little immature she got distracted in battle a big no.

I stopped thinking about it and went back to watching. Rain is now engaging in melee combat with Reinhart as well as Lux, Rain is mostly keeping either behind Lux or trying to get to blind spots of Reinhart and when Lux can get Rienhart's defense to crumble Rain would deliver quick blows to him before he can get his defense back. Overall they are very comfortable teaming up.

 **"Reinhart Grey Aura below 50% Disqualified."**

 **"Rain Nyx and Lux Argent has won the battle."**

"excellent job you two, i can see you two have a solid foundation and good cooperation which is very important. Now who among the recruits can give a short analysis on the battle?"

I didn't bother speaking up I'm curious of the others. The other participants who look like they can answer also has the idea as me."

A larger than average examinee answered.

"Isn't it as you said? they have good foundations and are no stranger to working with each other it is also because the Greys were too arrogant."

"That is the case yes. but there were obvious early mistakes. Now would you kindly answer?" Just my luck he is pointing towards me.

"Well Rhyan Grey picked a great sword too heavy for him and clearly has no formal training in it same with Reinhart he picked a big warhammer too heavy but he still wanted a shield when he noticed Rain Nyx's choice. If i were Reinhart i would have chosen a lighter hammer or a mace then get a tower shield that compliments my size.

Lux Argent on the other hand tested her weapons and carefully picked them even when she is obviously not too comfortable with them. My guess is that she has a modified sword and shield. Same with Rain Nyx a modified bow. They also have proper forms and they didn't get arrogant sure Lux got a little distracted but that can be attributed to her being immature."

As i finished the teachers was nodding appreciatively, most likely the hunters present as well. but of course there are some envious students.

"Hmph, who knew animals were that smart, He needs to rely on that because he is pitiful in his physical aspect look at him. It's as if he never trained a day in his life!" This is a different guy that insulted me. i am wearing my robe so he must be judging my skin color.

"Oh? Didn't you just admit that a _Animal_ is smarter than you? And i have a condition related to my skin so i look as pristine as the day i was born. _*Takes off my cloak*_ See? oh i get it you must be jealous of my face. i mean look at that face that only a mother could love!"

Just because I'm calm doesn't mean I'll let insults pass by. he got red faced from anger and embarrassment i got some more _'Ooh!'s_ and _'Burn!'s_ oh some girls are also red faced...

Hmm. i am wearing a skin fitting black shirt and black combat pants and plated combat boots. _(Basically EMIYA archer without the red cloak thing.)_

My Cloak is a Icy Silver. while Ruby has red one. our cloaks has a hood.

I put my cloak back on i want to escape from the gazes of women. There are even some teachers that had a bit of red female teachers of course.

Lux and Rain were coming back up and they too had a bit of red...

 ** _Chapter End._**

 **Sorry for the cliff**

 **Okay i don't know if there are bow users in canon but i always thought about it, if Dust can enchance stuff why not arrows? besides with superhuman strength then the bow can be much tougher so higher speed = more damage and harder to dodge. but you'd certainly need some serious talent.**

 **i added whips for fun but if i need to write a whip user i already have a solid idea. bows i am not too sure but i got the basics down.**

 **Btw I've read a fic that said name must be a color or referencing a color, dunno if true but hey.**

 **Also I'm making some semblance stuff more than a combat means. as with Lux's Sub-Semblance.**

 **Also i added some Lux development incase you guys want harem. or maybe she's just a fling. or depends on me.**

 **Also would you guys like Rain and Lux or at least one of them to come with Ciel or just ruby and cell advance and then RWBY(C) then when both of them join He and a mysterious girl join the two as a new team? i got make it 1 year after. so Lux and Rain Graduate one year ahead.**

 **Just saying this is my 3rd edit of this chap**

 **1st wasn't finished**

 **2nd finished it**

 **3rd weeded out most spelling mistakes**

 **btw not a fan of commas and periods**

 **Anyways**

 **Peace Out.**


	4. Signal Begins II

**_Signal Begins II_**

"Nice fight guys" "Yeah! you guys were sooo~ cool!"

Me and Ruby congratulated them i mean who wouldn't, that was a nice fight.

"Thanks guys" Lux said with a smile Rain smiling as well.

"Lux you should have humiliated Rhyan Grey a little i mean he is too arrogant offering you to become his girlfriend saying he'll be a popular hunter." I said with a bit of anger and amusement in my voice.

"Y-you heard that?!" Lux is a little bewildered it seems.

"These ears aren't for show, Ciel Rose arctic wolf Faunus at you service." I bowed a little with a small smirk forming.

"What are you doing!" The red in her fair cheeks returned.

"Please it is just to respect a fair maiden" _'Maybe i should stop teasing her??'_

"Wh-what are you talking about! f-fair maiden?!" Oops she is very red right now flustered as well.

"Ciel you should probably stop teasing Lux she can't handle the teasing of an adonis such as you" Ooh Rain dropped the strict vibe and is now showing a small smile! _(AN: Adonis very handsome young man)_ "Ooh? Would you be the Aphrodite of mine?" I teased some more, if i had to guess she wanted me to stop teasing Rain by getting curious to the meaning of Adonis.

"Touché Ciel." She got a little red as well. hmm I'll stop then...

"Hey Ciel, What does Adonis and Aphrodite mean?"

Asked Ruby, she really needs to read more. Sure Gods aren't in any hunter books but nonetheless.

"Adonis can mean very handsome young man or referencing a person then Adonis was the mortal lover of the goddess Aphrodite. You should really read more Ruby, playing games are fun but learning is satisfying as well"

"So you were asking Rain to be your lover?" She asked innocently.

"No. but my statement still stands! you should read books more often" I can only pretend to be oblivious to Rain's red cheeks.

"Nooo books are good but games are better! Besides your book reading is basically an addiction at this point how big is your book collection again?"

"132 and counting." "See! Worst of all you've read all of them and basically remember every word of them!" Eeehmmm well what could i have done instead in my downtime i read while training my powers when my body can't handle more physical training i also add meditation sometimes when i am on the brink of a _'Breakthrough'_

Lux has calmed down by now and is in mild shock at the revelation of my addiction if you can call it that while Rain... has starry eyes.

 ** _Mini-Time Skip_**

Turns out Rain is also a bookworm we chatted together mostly about books, sometimes Lux and Ruby would join, well we both affected people close to us i guess.

Meanwhile matches have been going on the original 100 students most have been tested already and only around 30 were promising those knowing what their doing numbers around 15 Me, Ruby, Lux, Rain included _(AN:Dunno if i specified the number last chapter. I'm a bit of a scatterbrain._ Most common choices are swords broadswords and shortswords.

Aura on the otherhand most have a decent amount for our age it being 1,300 - 1,500. and semblances were rare i hate to say this but the greys both have strength based semblances thats why 1 hit took away 30% of the aura of Lux at them already being quite strong. their augmentation should be 5x to 10x and they can only use it in short burst not maybe a long 1.5x buff.

We found out that Lux and Rain come from a family of Knights and Archers respectively. but most of their family only has mediocre or above average talents only special thing they would have is the collection of knowledge.

Their semblances are also awesome for, Lux it's Guardian which buffs ally defence mainly but also minor physical buffs. Rain is Infuser sounds lackluster but it can infuse arrows with elemental damage. sounds boring now? Dust infused you say? EXPENSIVE! With this she can infuse normal arrows and can be more powerful than dust infused arrows depending on how much aura she infuses. OR Dust infused THEN she infuses with her own power. Coupled with her bow skills...

Their Aura ammount is 2,300 and 2,100 Lux and Rain. mine on the other hand...

5,200 Ruby is 2,600

Aura is Physical and Spiritual so the better the physical body the more you can contain, Spiritual I don't understand maybe studying and meditation. and remember my body got boosted to the best specs and growth rates. sure not strength but lean and speed I considered those important since young also unlocking your semblance and practicing with it can bring benefits Dad said, Control and aura ammount grows.

But that doesn't mean it isn't surprising. since even Rain's stoid facade broke when she found out the ammount. But she looked at Lux and Lux nodded which got us curious, By exchanging information of mine on how to train much more efficiently and they tell me their secrets.

Lux has a Sub-Semblance as she calls it which allows her to find out intents and feelings. Rain looked at her to see if i lied. Rain on the other hand has a Physical Adaption in her family called Eagle eyes. her eyes are so good that everything moves slower when she activates it along with her eye sight improving to the level of an eagle. She wears glasses cause even if she isn't activating it her eyesight is many times better so it is sort of a restriction. Another thing about Lux is Guardian is very common in her family. yet once her Guardian mutates or adapts hers become unique.

So that means their family is very old. but why are they not rooted in any old civilization? Maybe they changed their Surname.

As we were pondering about the info, Them about my training info and me and Ruby about the family of theirs.

 **"Ciel Rose, Ruby Rose and Craig Rocque,** **Ajax Troy. Please step into the arena."**

 _(AN: I am not gonna make history a big part here but i am gonna make some mythology stick out hint is a giant snake and an T H I C C C God right 3 C's also very powdery face another hint is they are very **thunderous** )_

We stepped down into the arena and Uncle Qrow did so as well getting a raised brow from the actual announcer/referee.

"Okay kiddos now go ahead and pick weapons same goes to you Ciel also don't use your semblance, atleast not full blown. Don't complain, your CQC (Close Quarters Combat) is too good for aspiring hunters and huntresses" He stated nonchalantly as if taking away my most well developed skill is nothing at all.

"Sooo your telling me to use a weapon i would have zero idea about?" I stared at him incredulously

"Yep" He looks bored now... "As well as restricting my use of semblance?" I speak with an even voice.

"Geez, How many times do i have to tell you. Are your ears for show?" Ok now he is irritated. That didn't stop me smirking. Evilly might i had.

"Is this on your whim?" "Yes and No. Brought it up explained and got them to agree."

"I see... I'll be picking the scythe, I expect good teachings from you. **Uncle."** I smirk even more so. Once i bring up choosing the scythe Ruby also considered it and after a second or two, Her eyes are now twinkling. I smirk victoriously at seeing his twitching lips.

"You are a devious brat you know that? You might actually be a Fox faunus." HA! He might, no he would not teach me he would but only half heartedly. But with Ruby also picking it he will have no choice and with me pushing Ruby to become better he will need to guide us more. So less drinking time for him!

"Hey Rubes, Let's just pick the scythe and then have the dusty old crow teach us." A smirk very evident on my face.

"Yeah! he is one of the if not the best scythe wielder! Also why are you smirking? You aren't planning anything are you?" "Oh dear no Ruby, i am merely in the mood for some ice skating" I feel like my smirk turned into a Cheshire cat smile.

 ** _Pov Change Lux_**

I saw the man that went down into arena talked to the announcer and then to Ciel. i noticed Ciel's irritation. But slowly changed into gloating as his smirk widened.By the time his smirk turned into as what Rain would call Cheshire cat smile. His intent has Gloating as well as playfulness mixed in.

 **"Ehm-Uh. Rule change for this match hand-to-hand combat is not allowed."**

"That's unfair. You can obviously tell it was because of Ciel. But why is Ciel gloating as if he achieved a victory." I mused out loud. thankfully not loud enough since only Rain heard it.

"That's unusual though, For CQC to be not allowed because of him. He must be really high level in it."

Rain also thought of it as weird.

"Yeah, at first he had this aura of irritation. Then it became one of gloating."

"Look at their choices both are scythes i wonder if that has anythubf to do with it?"

Ruby took a look 10 pound scythe that is around a foot taller than her. the actual point having a crescent shaped blade that as a result can give more piercing power as opposed to slashing.

Ciel took the one with the same design but of course a fair bit longer. but it doesn't exceed his height by a foot. maybe a half. his scythe tho is thr heaviest available 60 pounds. And he doesn't even look fazed.

But one thing stands out. they are not taking any forms just testing the weight.

"Wow they obviously both have zero weapon experience the only saving grace is their achievements in Martial arts giving them a decent foundation. but even then at most only balance and how not to do akward scythe movements." I said a little sad for them. They were prevented on using their skills who knows how long they practiced.

"I agree, but then again the only real reason is Ciel. i noticed there are no wasted movement in each and every movement of his. Perfectly calculated his control over his body can give people double maybe even triple his age a run for their money." Wow coming from anyone else i would merely nod and not believe but from the family with eyesight rivaling eagles? not to mention the most talented member since their ancient times? i would totally believe..

 ** _Pov Change Ciel_**

Hmm, 60 pounds still doesn't seem to be heavy enough i can still one hand this scythe. I wonder should i make my future weapon similar to uncle Qrow's harbringer? only thing i would change would be the shotgun maybe high - calibre rifle.

Oh wait that guy was the guy that said i probably never trained a day in my life. hmph he also emphasised his muscles doesn't he know dexterity is very important? also he is shorter than me so it looks weird for me. It's like seeing a bloated balloon with how dense his muscles are. I'll toy with him. His choice is a- wait. how'd i not notice that? A very very big great sword? That thing is thicker than my forearm like that 'broadsword' is like 6 feet long! two holes in the center and near the handguard looks like it was just bolted in place! _(Most of you guys/girls probably know the weapon)_

Ajax on the other hand is tall around 5'6 considering my body is developed around a year further than his it's safe to assume he'll be taller than me. He also has a bulky build. but isn't too big it affects his dexterity but the comparison I'll make is Craig 80%burdened him 40%.

His choice is a spear that seems 6 foot that is quite thick as well as a Tower shield.

He didn't say anything nor did he laugh when they insulted me so i feel a little bad about what we are going to do.

Uncle Qrow told me not to use my semblance to its full extent and that full extent can be said to conjuring a myriad of sharp pointy stabby to the enemy and firing it. Or incasing the enemy in ice or just tossing over something denser than ancient glaciers that god knows how hard.

Sooo Ice skating is allowed. Ahh i feel good. No one will be able to gauge my real strength by doing this as well as pissing off Uncle Qrow AND taking advantage of him.

As the count down began Rock Rock decided to taunt me.

"What were you talking to one of the staff for? Pleading to let your pathetic ass pass?" He clearly didn't see my gigantic smirk then. Seems ajax did because he flinched.

"Ah, don't worry your ugly little face, He was only restricting the usage of my real strength." I didn't know that his already protruding and veiny muscles could pulsate further. And if that tick mark on his face is any indication then i know what is the cause.

I stopped bothering with him and i just reminded Ruby. "Ruby do it at the start okay?" "Yep~"

 ** _Begin!_**

Ruby instantly jumped into my arms i grinned and activated my semblance. i have a thing for theatrics. So i made my activation way more dramatic than it should've been. I leaped back a significant distance might i add then. I activated my semblance in my mind i made it not come together still in the physical and spiritual mixing i showed a wolf of legend fenrir and a wilted rose as well as what seems to be the sun behind them. then i made ice encasing the arena 2 foot deep with them sinking and getting stuck while i just rose before the platform appeared. i tweaked the combat boots of mine and Ruby. I made them ice skates. I let Ruby down and started Skating while dancing towards the still dumbfounded enemy. we were twirling around each other. doing spins and whatnot while we both had the shit-eating grin of yang. Ah the looks of amazement sent our way feels good indeed. But i hadn't had enough with a snap my 'Crest' appeared above and stayed there raining snowflakes. My aura has only gone into the 4,500 and this little thing i did? My regeneration exceeds the cost. Ah the wonders of meditation.

"Having fun Ruby? Cause i am" My grin turned into a evil smirk mid twirl as i noticed the twitching face of Uncle Qrow.

"Yep! Who knew entrance exams could be so fun!"

She said excitedly.

"Thats probably only for me and a few that could benefit from my powers Rubes. For the enemy it might be hell. A cold hell at that."

Oh god i need to not laugh to save my persona of a theatric loving enigma.

"Hey, Mind if i add some more spice?" Her grin became a familiar smirk for a second there, My smirk to be exact. How could she still be innocent when she has some of my personality is beyond me.

"Oh sure, Just make sure not to add too much. I'll add something as well." and as if on queue my 'Crest' appeared in various places. Both small and large. I made trees. animals. grass. rocks. and what looks to be a frozen river. then Rose petals started appearing everywhere not too much to distract anyone but just enough to add more emphasis to my masterpiece. The wonders of meditation indeed. I shared the results to Ruby and now she can make the petals that appear during her semblance appear whenever she wants. either when she does a small but long lasting boost or just to play with it.

Here they witness the first of my theatrics and certainly not the last. as I've not even used my shadows. Once we got near enough at our enemies that are nearly free. Which is impressive my Aura infused ice can encase a beowulf for a long period of time. meh, must be them working together. We slash them with our scythes. and slashed again. I spun Ruby to help her avoid the spear thrusted at her and she attacked again as did i. At this point we were toying with them. Really badly. We both backed away to add emphasis to our playing.

"This is fun isn't it Ruby?"

"As bad as it is to humiliate them it is fun tho."

"Ah don't think too much into it you know we could humiliate them even more."

"WHAT'S WITH THIS YOU ANIMAL?! PLAYING TRICKS TO WIN? AS I THOUGHT ANIMALS LIKE YOU ARE FILTHY!" Ah that idiot craig screamed out people spectating got broke from their appreciation of my and Ruby's Work and performance. Teachers and senior students looked at the boy with disdain. at this point senior classmen have been acquainted with faunus classmates so most of the ones with a negative mindset changed.

"WHAT'S WRONG? SPEECHLESS? ADMIT IT YOU ARE A FILTH-" he got cut off. literally i invoked the darkness and it's aura negating capabilities and slashed him across the chest. not enough to be a vital injury but enough to hurt.

"AAH!" Sheesh that scream. might have ruptured an eardrum.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME? I DIDN'T LOSE ANY AURA HOW DID YOU INJURE ME?" He's getting angrier and angrier. what i did is really easy he wasn't focused emotional state in turmoil so his aura wasn't stable i focused the darkness negation and the tip of the scythe. And he is wrong he lost around 5% of his aura.

"You can't force me to reveal my secrets, So feel free and try to decode it on your own. But with your measly ammount of IQ i doubt you could." To add insult to injury i looked away from my 'Opponent' and looked towards Ruby who is effectively using her advantage of being used to my Ice skating and her opponent slipping every few steps. I even clapped. Ajax's aura is now 33% Down he is good but he just got unlucky he isn't used to fighting on ice. Ruby just got a very good swinf and he can't bring up his defence in time then he uttered.

"RHO AIAS!" Suddenly a multi-layered barrier appeared where Ruby would have struck and resisted against her strike. Too bad it seems taxing he lost around 7% of his aura. with only approximately 10% left till he gets disqualified he still fought on.

I looked back when i noticed the sound coming from him is close enough to strike me. And as i thought he had a large grin thinking he's got me. I merely side stepped his overhead strike then striked him right on his face. blunt side of course. Wouldn't want anyone complaining that i am intentionally trying to cripple him. That didn't stop his aura becoming 47% He has a low ammount of aura to me atleast barely above the average this just makes me laugh sure he's got physical, spiritual though? ha.

I decided to let him a small glimpse at my true power. With a snap the gently falling snowflakes spun as it did back then and shred his aura.

 **"Craig Rocque below 50% aura is now disqualified.**

I looked back and nodded to Ruby who coincidentally met my eyes. A subtle gesture of _Finish him_.

With a feint which ajax blocked against, she dissappeared in a flurry or rose petals and appears behind Ajax. With a strike to the back the match had came to an end."

 ** _Chapter End._**

 **Like the family thing about Lux and Rain? since remnant remnant of what? i could make this a cross over series. like you know lets see dangerous mission All of them very powerful attacks space fractured they get swallowed and BOOM! a different world. And i can just say their world has been destroyed mostly, only leaving a remnant so their spacial barriers were thin especially the ones in the corners of remnant. you know what? most likely making this a cross over if not then my dxd fix that is coming together in my mind is a gamer crossoverfic.**

 **Mind you sometimes if i misspell something it gets autocorrected to something else so forgive me if there are any. I'll do my best to scan the chapters for any spelling issues. and no he isn't a attention whore he just likes theatrics in _'Fights'_**

 **Also guys i have no idea what to call Ciel's weapon without it being overly long.**

 **And yes Craig Rocque literally means Rock Rock**

 **Btw if you guys can't tell after this chapter yes Ciel can be a massive dick. Remember some of his characteristics come from me and sometimes also exaggerated. I am not a massive dick but sometimes i can be.**

 ** _Conversation Ruby and Ciel had before the match_**

 ** _"Hey Why'd you pick the same design as me?"_**

 ** _Ruby asked curiously._**

 ** _"Ruby, Penetration is better than edging." I say with a devilish smirk._**

 ** _"Uh, Ok?" Ruby tilts her head obviously not knowing the meaning of my words._**

 ** _OUM DAMNIT WHY'S RUBY SO INNOCENTLY ADORABLE!_**

 ** _End_**


End file.
